


Pull me away

by Whitticism



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitticism/pseuds/Whitticism
Summary: He'd had a friend once, a time so far gone it might as well be a world away. That friend was pulled from him both too late and too soon. They hadn't deserved this.





	Pull me away

It happened in a park. They we playing, they did everyday. Naruto only had the one friend, but that was enough. They had each other. He felt bad sometimes, no one else would play with his friend now. Every time he mentioned it though, they'd just grin and say it didn't matter, that they didn't want anyone else anyway. His friends parents were amazing. They were adults, but they never once glared at him or called him names, they just smiled at him, or pat his head. One time, once they even treated his cut! It disappeared right after, but they did! 

Of course, this didn't last forever. His friend and their parents were still there for him, but then one day, at the park, his friend went all pale and passed out. Naruto hadn't understood why until many years later. His friend was rushed into the hospital, and they wouldn't wake up. 

He'd visit from time to time, when his friend was awake. There was point where They were even healthy, when they were let out! But then, it happened all over again, at that park again. It was worse this time. His friend just, couldn't keep it up. They'd died. They were older than him, they were supposed to have joined the academy the year they first passed out. Naruto swore to go for them. And he did, a week, one week, too late for his friend too see. 

He still remembered their face, when they died. A huge grin across their face, telling him how proud they were of him, how he'd be such a cool ninja. How they told him, to always, always smile. No matter what you face, it's less scary with a smile, they'd say. So he did. He fought for them, grinned for them, hell, he even pranked for them. He'd never felt the need before, after all they payed him attention enough. But they weren't there now. They'd also had a mischievous streak a mile wide, they weren't perfect, they were a bit one the side of mean, even, but he'd loved them. And so, in part to remember them, he'd begun to prank. He often thought, would they be proud? But he knew the answer.

Always.  
"I'll always be proud of you,  
Naru-chii!"


End file.
